


Suffer Well

by jade6899gogo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade6899gogo/pseuds/jade6899gogo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison leaves his past behind for the sake of the people that are closer to him, giving himself a chance to love, but not all is a happy story.  Happiness also has his dark side... sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to My World

POV: (Earth-2) Dr. Harrison Wells

‘Beep beep beep.’

I woke up just like every other day, by means of that dull alarm clock. The sunlight was streaming through the oversized windows by my bedside. I put my trousers on, my white shirt and blazer, and went to work at S.T.A.R. Labs. I am the founder, Harrison Wells. You’ve probably heard about me somewhere. 

I thought this day was going to be ordinary like always, but I was wrong. The best things come when you least expect. 

As soon as I got to the lab, I went to my office, as usual. I was filling out my paperwork when I heard a small knock at the door. 

I went to open the door, and my secretary Melanie informed me about a girl who wanted to apply for a job on the field of Bioengineering here at S.T.A.R Labs. 

“Sounds interesting. Let her in for an interview,” I replied. 

She nodded and left the room, which left me alone with only my thoughts. ‘I wonder what she’ll look like,’ I thought, ‘Blonde, maybe? Who knows. Maybe she’s --’ 

“Dr. Harrison Wells?” a woman asked. As I was so focused thinking her possible appearance, I jumped scared throwing some papers I had in my hands to the floor.

I lean down to pick them, but suddenly my head hit something, and that's when I saw her. She had amber brown wavy hair and warm hazel eyes. My eyes almost fell to the floor; she left me breathless. I hoped she didn't notice.

"Oh God! I'm sorry sir -- Doctor -- ugh I'm so sorry! I was going to pick them up.--" 

‘Wow, she’s pretty. What should I do now? C'mon, Harry; you’re better than this.’

“It’s okay, don't worry about it,” I said while picking up the papers from the floor. She seemed nice and she was pretty too. 

“So you are interested in bioengineering, right?” I asked her.

“Yes, but after this I don’t think I’ll get the job." She looked to the floor; was she afraid of me? Well, everyone is afraid of me, and people tend to stay far away and try to not get involved, so it made sense, since I wasn’t a guy with a good mood, to be honest. 

“Hello?” she asked, waving her hand in front of my face. I came back to reality and focused on what we were discussing. 

“Oh, hi," I replied. 

“Hi…” she whispered, estranged. 

“Hi…” I said again, but this time with a smile on my face. Let's admit it: I was acting like a total loser. 

“Hi again,” she laughed, and I laughed too, but quickly remembered this was a formal meeting and came back to my normal manners. I acted again like a serious, boring founder, like always. 

“So, ehem, I think I could give you the chance to work here at S.T.A.R Labs…” As soon as she heard these words coming from my mouth, she jumped to hug me. It felt strange I must say, but strange in a good way, but we were at work and this was inappropriate. 

“Er... Ms. Snow?” I said while pushing her off me, “This is not appropriate for work specially here at S.T.A.R Labs...mutual affection is prohibited.” Her facial expressions changed and adopted a rigid composure. 

“Sorry Dr.Wells, I got excited. Thank you for giving me this big opportunity you are not going to regret it.” She sounded so sure about herself that’s admirable and cute I have to say. Maybe I did the right thing by hiring her. 

“I hope so, Ms. Snow.” She went out of my office. I could say I was in peace again, just me in this big room, alone and working hard for the future of this company.

“Hey, Daddy!” Jesse yelled, scaring the crap out of me. 

“Hi, Jesse,” I said, trying not look scared or anything. 

“Did you hire that new girl? She’s pretty,” Jesse pointed out. I knew what she was thinking about, and she wouldn’t win this time. 

“I didn’t realise we were in an important meeting. There's no time to see if these or those women are pretty or anything.” I thought I nailed it and she wouldn’t ask any more questions. 

“Then why was she hugging you?” Jesse smirked. She had a point, but it wasn't something romantic; she was the one who hugged me, in fact. I didn't want any physical contact with my workers. 

“I didn't hug her, she hugged me, but I cut her off immediately. It was nothing romantic; it was weird,” I said, rolling my eyes, and focused on my work again. I really didn't have time for long talks about a random woman that I hired because she is pretty, smart and nice. Yeah, there wasn’t any point talking about her.

“Stop being so salty, Dad. There’s nothing wrong about liking someone; it's normal." Jesse patted my back and gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

“You should give a chance to love, Dad; it's time for you to move on.” Jesse smiled at me for the last time and stepped out of my office. 

There’s a reason to why I don’t believe in LOVE, Jesse.

 

**flashback**

 

I swear I’d never seen Tess so beautiful. The way she smiled at me gave me hope and happiness. I’d never been so happy in my life; she made me believe in love. She made me feel real; she was the only person I cared about. Today, at the beach it felt magical, like we were teens that were madly in love. It was pure fun. I kissed her lips plenty of times while she was playing with my hair. I loved when she did that. Now, in the car, driving on Starling City seeing the houses pass next to us I couldn’t stop looking at her. I really didn’t know how my life would be if she wasn't with me.

“ HARRY! LOOK OUT!!!!”

There was a loud crash, and the world snapped to black. 

 

**flashback end**

 

Sitting there in my office was really boring sometimes. Sometimes I wished I was a normal guy living a happy life. But guess what? That wasn’t my case. I was founder of S.T.A.R. Labs. I was the most recognized man here at Central City, so I couldn’t be a normal guy even if I wanted to.

I wished Tess were here, she made me a better man. She was the reason why I smiled everyday. Every time I looked at Jesse I saw her. It hurt to see her sometimes, how much they look alike. 

“Dr. Wells? May I come in?” Melanie asked. She’d been my assistant since forever. “Dr. Wells?” Melanie asked again. I must’ve been distracted, because I hadn’t heard anything that she was talking about.

“Yeah? Sorry, I was thinking about something else,” I said while turning off my computer.

“I asked if I should call the driver to pick you up at 7 PM,” she said handing me some papers.

“Why? Where am I going?” I asked. My mind was in another place at the moment.

“You have an important meeting, sir, in Starling City.”

 

*flashback*

 

I woke up feeling dizzy; I was bleeding. The car was destroyed, and I was trapped inside it with Tess. 

‘DAMMIT, TESS NO!’

“Please, Tess, talk to me." I unlocked my seat belt and unlock hers too. Her body falls in my arms. She was still breathing, but with a lot of difficulty. I carried her, and I got us both outside of the car. I placed her on the floor and listened to her heartbeat. It was slower than before.

“HELP… HELP ME… HELP!!!!” I screamed crying. I couldn't imagine a life without Tess. “Please help me." I fell onto my knees next to Tess, “If this is our last moment together then we will end it together; if you die I die too.”

Suddenly, a blur of blue lighting came out of nowhere. It was difficult to guess what it was, but finally I saw him. I felt weak, nervous, scared. That thing was horrible; its suit was black with blue accenting. He had no mouth and his eyes were creepy and deep.

“Give me the woman,” he ordered. 

“WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SHE'S DYING," I yelled.

“Give me that woman, or you'll die,” he said with a terrific voice.

“Who are you?” I said, avoiding the order.

“My name is Zoom.” 

Before I got a chance to actually comprehend what was happening, I felt a sharp pain to the side of my head and the world faded to black.

 

**end flashback**

 

I left Jesse at home, told her I would be back tomorrow. She asked me where I was going, and I lied to her saying I was going to stay at the lab all night, because I was working on a project. I really didn’t want to tell her I was going to Starling City: the city where her mother died. She’d get sad, and I hate seeing her like that. She’s the reason why I work so hard; she’s the only girl I love, and I don’t want her to feel disappointed of her dad. I want her to feel proud of me like I’m proud of her. She’s my joy.

 

**flashback** 

 

I woke up feeling dizzy. My head was bleeding, and I couldn’t remember why. I stood up with difficulty and tried to find Tess. She wasn’t anywhere. I started to feel worried; she was the only person left in my life, and I couldn’t lose her not now.

The avenue was empty; the car was completely destroyed, and I felt like I was going to die in that second, until I saw a hand… a woman's hand on the ground. My heart stopped for a second. I was breathless. I approached the car… and that's when I saw her. It was Tess. She was dead.


	2. Happens All the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin gets settled in with her new job. Harrison goes on a blind date. Awkwardness ensues.

POV: Dr. Caitlin Snow

It was my first day working at S.T.A.R. Labs. My first day. I know I shouldn't have been nervous; I was really good on what I do, but the fact that I would be working for Harrison Wells just made me feel really nervous. He was really tall, his dark hair almost black, and blue eyes that, when you looked at them, it was if you were looking to the sky. He also seemed to be a lonely man, who focused on himself and his work. I didn't find that bad. I mean, maybe he had his reasons to be so mechanic and correct and anti affectionate. Even though he seemed nice, I still hoped I didn't lose this job.

“Ms.Snow, you’re late," Dr.Wells said, frowning at me . Well done, Caitlin. First day and you already made your boss mad. 

“Sorry Dr.Wells, I got lost while driving here.” It was the truth. I wasn’t really good at navigating when it came to going to a new place. 

“It's okay. Just don't let it happen again, ok?” He winked, and I smiled.

“Anyway, Ms.Snow, my assistant Melannie will show you the installations,” he said. He then stepped out of the lobby where I am now, and left me in Melanie’s charge.

“So new girl, eh?” she said in a rude way that scared me but I tried to stay calm. 

“Ha! I'm joking. Nice to meet you. I'm Melanie, Dr.Wells’s assistant.” She reached out her hand, offering a handshake, which I took. I felt relieved that she wasn’t rude, and relaxed my shoulders that were tense a minute before.

As we were on the elevator Melanie asked me lots of questions. I supposed Dr.Wells told her to do so, because they needed my history and everything.

“So, how did Harry hire you?” she asked.

Harry? They must’ve been close. This seemed an interesting question through . 

“Well we had this… interview, and he hired me.” Melanie looked different now, as if she was intrigued. 

“Weird… " she whispered, thinking no one was listening.

“What, why?” I asked curious now. It may not have been my business to ask, but I took the risk. 

“Uh--nothing. He must have just seen huge potential in you, that’s all. ” I nodded as we enter a office which I supposed is mine. It made me feel happy that I owned my own office, that I was the landlady of my own space.

“My office is on the second floor, first door at the left if you have any trouble, ok?” Melanie said, and I nodded.

I turned on the computer, and started doing some research for a project I’d had in mind for so long. I really liked S.T.A.R. Labs, because I'm working for the most brilliant man on Earth, and if you’ve read his biography you’d know, he was a genius.

“New girl, eh?” A guy asked me scaring the crap out me. My heart was pounding so fast. I looked quickly at the man from head to toe, his hair was black but it looked dark brown in the light; he wasn’t that tall, and he looks like he was a nice guy.

“ Hi, I'm Cisco. Well, my full name is Francisco Ramon, but that doesn’t matter. You can call me Cisco. I work here in the mechanical engineering field. It's nice to see a girl here, in fact. You are the first one in awhile,” he said, looking at me straight in the eyes. 

“The what?” I asked curiously. 

“I didn't mean it that way. You are the first woman he has hired in a long, long time… Dr. Wells isn't the one who hires the employees. Melanie, his assistant is the one in charge,” Cisco said. 

Weird. Why would he hire me if it wasn’t his job? And also, why me? What did he find so special about me? I'll probably never know, because he was my boss, and I was kind of afraid of him. I concentrated on my work again, but the thoughts of ‘why did he hire me?’ floated and repeated in my head over and over again like a broken record.

"Could you please do your job like you're supposed to?!" I heard a loud scream coming next to my office so I overheard a little. 

"I can't be repeating what or what not to do! If you’re so smart then show me, because all I can see here is mess and stupidity and mediocre projects that even a child could come up with." That was the moment when I said to myself that I had to work hard here; I didn’t want to be screamed by my boss. I would feel terrible, especially if he’s the one who yells at me. I stood up, and for some reason I wanted to explore the laboratories, so I started walking through the corridors until… 

“Yikes!” someone yelled. I didn’t see anything, because I was now on the floor. I must’ve been so distracted that I didn’t see a guy walking toward me. 

“Sorry,” I whispered shyly 

“Don’t apologize. It was my fault.” That’s when I saw him again. I was feeling nervous, intimidated by his look. He had a deep look that makes you shiver. 

“Dr. Wells! Oh god-- I’m so sorry.” I tried to get up, but he stretched his hand and pulled me up. 

“Be careful,” he said, and he disappeared from view. I was still wondering what he meant by that. Was it a threat? 

‘Great job you’re doing here’ I said to myself, going back to my office, where Cisco was. He was sitting on the sofa I had there reading some magazines. 

“What happened?” he looked at me smiling. “You seem like if you just saw a monster or something,” Cisco added 

“Thank you,” I said, quite annoyed. I wasn’t feeling great at all; I was screwing this up. 

“Sorry. I was just trying to be funny,” he apologized, and I nodded. I wasn’t in the mood to be mad at someone. Plus, Cisco seemed to be a good guy so I could forgive him.

 

POV: (Earth-2) Dr. Harrison Wells

What was I afraid of? Why was I nervous? It didn't make sense. Nothing ever made sense to me, especially feeling like this. I didn't feel the same. I was changing. It scared me. Since Tess’ death I've been a lone-wolf. I tried hard to be the best father for Jesse. I was and still am her role model. She was the only girl I cared about, and she knew that she’d always knew she was my joy, my little girl. To be honest those days sucked. 

I went to Starling City; it was horrible. I really didn't want to go back there, not after what happened. Every time I looked at the houses that passed next to us, all I could think of was her. Tess’ face before the accident. She looked perfect with her blonde hair and beautiful smile. I shook my head to avoid these thoughts and laid on my bed.

“Hey Dad! How a-- woah. You look so tired." Jesse waved at me while stepping into the room. She was wearing a red dress with black spots, looking just like her mother.

‘Dammit, Harry, stop it! Stop thinking about it. It happened a long time ago, move on,’ I said to myself. 

“Dad? You there?" I heard a voice and stopped thinking about what depresses me the most.

“Yes, sweetie?” I said, faking a smile.

“So I came here to tell you that you have a date at 8pm. It's a casual date, not formal, so be ready,” Jesse said, quickly running as if I was going to catch her, because I was mad that she arranged a blind date for me without consulting me first. I was an adult. I didn't need help on arranging dates. In fact I was really good at flirting and getting dates on my own.  
That night I was feeling nervous. I wore a black jacket, black trousers, and black shoes. I wore black clothes to sum up everything. Jesse said it was a casual date, so I supposed this was the perfect combination. All in black. All depressed. All sad. All miserable. Perfection, right?  
Jesse told me that the date was going to take place at Big Belly Burger, my favorite place to eat and relax. I walked there; I could've gone with my car, but that was a bit too much. I stepped into Big Belly Burger, and didn't see any woman who looked like she was going to meet someone, so I went out and knocked into someone accidentally.  
“Sorry,” I said.  
“It's fine sir. Don't worry about it," the woman said, picking her cell phone up from the floor , she stood up and that's when she recognized me.  
“Dr.Wells? Oh god this is happening a lot don't you think?” she said, laughing a bit. ‘Why would she think she can talk to me that way?’ I thought. Stop it, Harry you’re not at work. You are here to relax and have a date with someone you don't even know.  
“Yeah haha," I laughed awkwardly.  
“Well, I should get inside. There's someone waiting for me. It was nice to see you here, Dr. Wells. See you at work tomorrow.” She waved at me, and that's when everything made sense. Jesse won. She did it again .  
I went inside again and walked toward the table (for two) where Caitlin was sitting. I mean, where Dr. Snow was.  
“Sorry Caitl-- Dr. Snow, um, my daughter Jesse--" I said, but she interrupted me by saying, “Jesse! Aw, she's a very nice girl. Today she arranged me a blind date with someone, but he hasn't come yet." I gave her a look and that's when she understood 

“Oh," she said, “I really didn't know. Oh god, Dr.Wells, I feel so embarrassed. I knew I shouldn't have accepted this." Why? Was I not good enough? I mean, I'm the founder of S.T.A.R. Labs.  
“It's fine, really; there's nothing to be embarrassed of," I said with a soft voice. 

“Can I take a seat?” I grinned. She nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title bases on the song 'Happens All the Time' by Depeche Mode.

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own any characters from The Flash.  
> Title is inspired by the song "Suffer Well" by Depeche Mode.  
> Chapter Title is inspired by "Welcome to My World" by Depeche Mode.  
> 


End file.
